


Annoying the Cat

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, CatBucky, DogSteve, M/M, Quickie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Annoying the Cat

"Bucky! Bucky! Wake up! It's morning!" Steve bounded into the room, tail wagging, ears alert and body shimmering from the morning run he had just come from. Bucky rolled over and curled up tighter into a ball underneath the covers, his ears pressed flat against his head, trying to capture a few more minutes of sleep. Steve jumped up onto the bed and tore the covers off, nuzzling against Bucky's warm skin. The cat rankled, almost escaping Steve's huge clumsy clutches.

"I swear to god, if you say one more thing I'm going to hit you." Bucky said, wrinkling his nose. Steve smelled like sweat and earth. Just breathing it in made the cat want to shower.

"But it's so beautiful outside! I want to show you. I want to go eat food and play tag and go swimming! You should get out of bed-Oof!" Bucky had tackled Steve to the sheets and was looming over him,

"I said shut up. You're too noisy!" Bucky clamped his mouth against Steve's and the dog's ears went flat against his head. He leaned into the kiss and let Bucky settle between his splayed legs. The kiss deepened and Steve moaned, his body arching hungrily against the cat's. Bucky broke the kiss to lean over to the nightstand and swipe some lube. He slicked his cock up liberally and smeared the rest against the cleft of Steve's ass.

"You've annoyed me enough today." Bucky said haughtily, his tail flicking back and forth, "And now I'm going to punish you." Steve still had a goofy grin on his face.

"That sounds like fun." He said cheerfully. Bucky almost face palmed.

"It's not supposed to be fun."

"But we can make it fun." Steve responded cheekily.

"Oh my god, just be quiet for a sec..." Bucky hooked one of Steve's knees up and pushed smoothly into the dog's body. Steve's tail straightened and his ears went flat against his head in pleasure. He couldn't stop the sultry moan that slipped from his mouth.

"Ahh! Mmm....this doesn't really seem like a punishment..." Bucky's long thin tail curled around the dog's and he dug his claws into the wall to steady himself.

"Well, enjoy yourself then, you mutt." Bucky gripped a handful of Steve's supple ass, driving in deep. He felt Steve's fingers squeezing his own backside, pulling their bodies closer together. He supposed that the dog wasn't such bad company after all. Steve's other hand stroked Bucky's ears and fisted in his hair. The cat married their mouths again, tongues tangling as Bucky drove in harder, feeling the dog clench around his greedily; insatiable.

"You're so needy..." Bucky whispered against Steve's throat. He could feel the hammer of the dog's pulse beneath his lips.

"It's because it's you. You always know how to push my buttons." Steve replied with a groan of utter pleasure, body tightening around the cat's thick cock.

"You're the one who pushes my buttons." Bucky said in an annoyed voice. He felt Steve pulse around him and groaned in spite of himself, "But I guess I'm alright with it just this once." Bucky continued to drive in like a machine, feeling the dog's tail wagging back and forth, tangling with his own. He claimed Steve's mouth, trading sloppy erotic kisses with the mutt.

Bucky could feel himself getting closer to the edge, driving in mercilessly, feeling Steve moan and shudder beneath him. The dog was pushing his hips up against Bucky's loving the feel of the cat's slick sex driving into him over and over again. His ears were alert now as Bucky let out a sultry moan and shoved himself as far as he could go, feeling himself explode inside of the dog's shuddering body.

"Ahh! Ohh! Yes! Buck! Oh, god, so good, more! Please! Please, yes! God! Nnnnnngh!!"

Steve let out a strangled howl of pleasure and flattened his ears against his head, tail going ramrod straight as he blew his load hands free, feeling it pump out hot and thick against his stomach. Bucky pulled out gently, tail uncurling from around Steve's, going to retrieve a damp towel for the both of them. Steve was completely spent, lying prone on the bed. A pillow had been punctured and was leaking feathers out onto the soiled sheets.

"Just one more thing to do today, I guess." Bucky sighed resignedly.

"After we eat food and go swimming and play tag and stuff?" Steve sat up on his knees hopefully.

"Sure," the cat said with an easygoing smile, "Whatever you want..."


End file.
